


Hello Cold World

by Val_was_here



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: AU, Character Study, Yes it Is, also forgive my english its my second language, and its hard writing in english ok? ok, because capcom is shit and i must do all the job to make things better, more tags to think as i write, the tittle isnt a paramore song i swear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-06-27 13:39:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15686520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_was_here/pseuds/Val_was_here
Summary: After Dante ends up in Hell, Lucia ends up taking care of the shop and working on there. What she didn't expected was that the work that the Son of Sparda had wasn't an easy one, and either his working partners were.





	1. Mission 0: New girl in town

Less than 48 hours pass, less than a few hours that Lucia saw Dante going to the demon world. She knew that waiting on the area won’t bring him back in few minutes, but knew that he was as strong as his father, the legendary dark knight Sparda. The red haired flied to the ‘Devil May Cry’ shop, that was really far away, almost could feel like another country, by surprise the door was open and thought in waiting a moment in there. She only stared at the coin, just as Matier told her to calm down, that he was going to be like his father, he was going to protect the human, fight every single demon in there.

-¨But¨- She told to herself while looked at the coin -¨But Sparda came back¨- Lucia’s voice was about to crack on the last part. She grew a small feeling for the son of Sparda.

He acted a bit serious, that was for sure yet, there was his small moments in acting a bit cocky and sarcastic, or he just was acting cold in front of her and Matier, looking professional. Was that feeling in there for the few times he saved her? No, could not be like a cliché of a dumb romantic story. It was for the moment he cleaned her tears and told her that devils never cried. Could be.

Lucia was about to lay down into the desk of Dante’s office, until she hear a sound outside the shop. With happiness, the red haired devil ran outside the shop, dropping the coin on the floor and leaving her daggers over the desk. Did Dante came back? Her heart was beating so fast in only imagine it, indeed thinking that was like his father.

The excitement did not last long.

Opening the front of the shop, almost with open arms to welcome the devil hunter just to end with a bright light in front of her. Everything in the street was so dark, and the light of the shop was pretty much dead, Lucia covered her eyes with her eyes a bit and a few seconds later, the light turn off. Turns out it was the light of a car. Before the devil could look better, a man came walked out from it.

The man was wearing a brown coat and a hat, looked like if he was around his fifty and had a cigarrete in his mouth. A part of Lucia was telling her this was something that would bring her into trouble.

-¨Oi, Dante. If you want to come back to your home after a work, be a normal person and call me or the others. Don’t be running around and jumping in the ceilings!¨- The man said while throwing his cigarrete in the floor to step on it, just for later look at the red haired devil. He was surprised, while Lucia was in shook. -¨Who are you? Are you…¨ -And before he could end his question, she ran inside the shop, closing as fast as she could the door.

All right, this indeed was trouble. Shit, what if he thought that she was there stealing? Worse: thinking that she was there to kill Dante? The devil tried to calm down herself, looked for something to lock the door, but it was a better idea to scape as fast as she can. She ran upstairs, looking for a window to jump and ran away.

In addition, where she would go? That was a good question too. The village was destroyed, knew Matier had places to hide in the islands of Dumay and she was living there now for a while (living with her mother was the only option for now). She left the daggers over the desk, but there was no time to look for it, which means leaving them there. Lucia was able to get another dagger around. The coin! All right, now how she was going to get it back? For now and the little time that have, might leave it there. So many things to think, so little time to act.

The good side is that she found not so far away from the stairs a room with a window, and without thinking twice Lucia went trought it and opened the window (even standing upon the bed next to it with her boots fill with dirt and some blood, but that was a small detail that didn’t matter). Sadly, the man found her first. Lucia was in the corner of the window, ready to jump ceiling to ceiling away from there, but he was at the door already, out of air and telling her to stop.

-¨You are… You are the girl from… from Vile of… Vie of Marli.¨- He was indeed out of breath, even was trying to give air to himself with his own hand. -¨Your name is… Lu…Lucy…¨

-¨Lucia.¨- The red haired devil said, still in the window. -¨How do you know?¨

-¨Please, miss, let’s go downstairs and talk. I promise I won’t hurt you.¨- The man spoke before leaving from the door and walking down, leaving the girl very confused.

Part of her did not trusted him, but if he did any dirty trick… well, would make it very clear, but for now she was just going to trust him. Even if it took Lucia a few minutes to think about it, begin able to leave the place and ran away, her curiosity killed her. Always had the chance to do that part of run away, or fly away or whatever.

Lucia walked slowly to the first floor of the shop, looking for sign of the man, only seeing his coat on one of the couches and his hat on the desk, next to her daggers. The coin was up in the desk now, no longer on the floor where she left it. There was a smell coming from the kitchen, like tea or some herbs, it smelled like what Matier used to make her when she was a child and felt that was going to be ill. The red haired devil sat on one of the couch while looking at the clock on the wall: it was almost 2:00 AM, now that explains why everything was so dark.

-¨I apologize for earlier, miss.¨- The man was back, giving her a small smile while putting both cups over the small table and sitting in the other couch, giving her space. -¨I did not expected anyone that was not Dante around here, maybe other of his friends, well, at least the non-human ones, for the way you got into here.¨ - Lucia listened to the stranger while blowing a bit her tea and drink it. So this person knew that the devil hunter was not human, and now she also found out there were other allies that were like them too.-¨Oh, where are my modals? My name is Morrison. I have worked with Dante many years ago, mostly to convince him to take some jobs.¨

-¨Including this ones? I thought the son of Sparda would take any job to protect the humans.¨- his words took her by surprise, but also couldn’t jump in conclusions (like she just did about running and all that?), maybe there were people who wanted to hire him for stuffs he didn’t wanted to or really stupid jobs.

-¨There some stuffs like begin a body guard and many other things he didn’t liked, mostly because he was never on humor, but me and the rest of the group always made him to work, mostly to have a bit of money, because as you can see, the place is a disaster.¨

To be honest, it was the first thing Lucia noticed when getting in the shop: some pizza boxes around, beer cans in another place, even some of the stuffs around looked so old and in such a bad state, even for a moment she thought that the fan over the desk would fall over her while she was sitting in the desk some minutes ago.

-¨Now, to your question¨- Morrison gave a small sip of his cup and pass a hand through his beard. -¨Yes, I told him about it, and so it was another friend of his, Lady. Yet, we were surprised that he didn’t said anything that it annoyed him or he was in a bad mood. For a moment I thought I had another man in front of me! Dante looked really serious when I told him about this work, and didn’t even wanted to wait to travel to Vie of Marli, just like if he knew what was going to happen.¨

That last part froze Lucia for a second, putting her hands in her knees and looking down. Could it be? It was a plan the demon hunter had all this time, to go and travel to the demon world? What for? Oh dear, now a headache will be on her for the next days with many questions that might never be answered. By the reaction Lucia was having, the man knew something terrible happened, Morrison had a feeling, but didn’t said anything thinking the poor girl just went for too much and with what just happened, it was not a good idea to bring it up around. Not now.

He finished his cup of tea and looked at the hour at his watch. 2:48 AM. It was really late and couldn’t stay all the rest of the night there. -¨I apologize, miss, but I must leave now. I’ll be back in the morning, around nine if you have no problem about it.¨- Morrison stand up to put again his coat and hat.

-¨I don’t have anywhere to go¨- Lucia explained.

-¨Well, this shop is also Dante’s house, believe it or not. The room you ran to is his, if you want you can sleep on his bed. I am more than sure that you are tired, not even that cup of tea will keep you awake. Your face speak by itself. Might also bring a bit of food since this man only has leftovers and some than other drinks in his kitchen, I’ll have to talk to Patty if she can help in here with that.¨- the last part he said it whispering, not letting the red haired woman hear.

After that, Morrison left, leaving the woman alone. Was that obvious in her face that she was worried and something bad happened? Well, at least it was good of his part not making her explain everything. Yet, she also hoped that he didn’t left with an idea that everything was her fault, when Lucia believed that. At the end to not think more she decided to sleep, not in the room, but on the couch, didn’t even bothered to take off her boots or the cup to the kitchen (especially since she didn’t knew where it was).

The night wasn’t good at all, mostly because the sofa was annoying, rolling almost all night to find a good position, even at some point she was about to lay on the floor to sleep or even the desk, only leaving her with five hours of sleep since Lucia finally closed her eyes around 3 am. She prayed to any creature above her to let her sleep more, but the light of the sun hit on her face, that and a delicious smell of food, which was the real reason why she woke up.

Morrison was standing at the door just as he promised at the night; it was a bit more than nine and had a plastic bag with food and a pair of cans, maybe coffee. They exchanged a ‘morning’ while he started to put the bag in the table to later take off his coat and hat, also by asking her why she sleep on the couch since they were not that good. ' _Could have said that last night…'_ Lucia thought.

Inside the bag where a pair of croissants filled with ham, that were for her since he already ate, but bought one can with coffee for himself and another for Lucia. After she was done eating, which was like less than 10 minutes since the poor girl didn’t ate since she fly from her land to the shop and only made stops for… stuffs, Morrison propose her an idea.

-¨You want me to work at the shop?!¨

-¨Yes, as Dante used to make, not only hunting demons, but also if someone needs to be take care of or anything that the police or anyone else wouldn’t accept. Sure, if you want to.¨

To Lucia was a great idea, since if she worked and killed demons and gained money she could try to use it to buy artefacts that could lead her to the Demon World and save Dante, or find a demon and make it take her to there. It wouldn’t be that hard, she had killed demons in her land, protecting her people, so it wouldn’t be something that different, at least for now. Most likely to things get worse while the time pass.

-¨What about Matier? I’ll get her worry if I don’t come back again home.¨

-¨Do not worry, I can contact her and if you want, will try to take her here if you want her to stay around you.¨

-¨Someone needs to protect the land, and either she can’t stay away from there, but… I also want to help here.¨ - and there was the headache she knew that would have. Both of them stayed in silence, he waiting for an answer while she moved her empty coffee can around the table.

For a moment, Morrison gave himself up and thought the red devil would deny, only having her hand extend in front of him, with a shy smile. -¨I’ll accept the deal, but please call my mother Matier, I want her to know I won’t be around her for a time, even if that means years or months.¨

The man gave a wide smile with her answer and hold her hand to shake it. -¨Deal. You are officially hired! Welcome to Devil May Cry.¨


	2. Mission 2: Sugar, Blood and Everything nice

Two months have already passed really. Lucia had learned a lot since she started to work and live at ‘Devil May Cry’, mostly how the work was and even meeting better the city and places around, since the first works that Mossion gave her were just to protect or taking care of something or someone, it didn’t involved any demons yet, which it could be say it was a practice or a tutorial. Also her mother, Matier, went there for one week to see if her child was doing good, that and also to give her some clothes and other knifes and dagger. Matier also told her to stay calm, in the Vile some people who were new from other clans were preparing themselves to become new guardians like themselves, so there was no rush or need to stress.

            For the other side it was painful. Two months, and no signals from Dante. Lucia even asked Matier, since she fought by the side of the legendary dark knight Sparda years ago (… centuries?), if she knew a way to open the door to the demon world. The old woman knew how, but none of them were easy or even safe, and it would take too much to make it. Few people were able to do it, and Lucia wasn’t someone with experience to make it.

            She hated it, she hated the idea of not begin able to do anything, even thinking that the Son of Sparda was dead.

            Lucia needed to calm and rest, she was told that the next day would have a mission related to demons, finally one! It was better to sleep and keep her mind away, even if it wasn’t helping at all that she was now sleeping in where it was Dante’s room, on his bed. There were times the woman wanted to sleep on the couch, feeling that was a bad idea begin in that room that didn’t feelt welcome in there, but on the other side: not the best idea sleeping on where the entrance of the shop was and begin found on her pijamas, not very proffessional to say.

            Good thing that she was able to sleep for a few hours, entertaining herself with some magazines and books that found around, mostly books about demons and how to kill them, but none talked about opening a gate to the demon world. One was close to it: a sword that was made in hell and was able to open a portal, but that said sword broke years ago and was not able to be find anywhere. Thanks book, you really ‘helped’.

            That day, beside that the light of the sun hit her over the face in the morning, a delicious smell was around the place, even for a moment the poor girl almost falls from the bed trying to follow said smell. For a moment the woman thought it was a dream, since basically she was alone in the place, not even Morrison had a copy from the shop, and not like she was thinking it would be certain devil cooking, not at all.

            Lucia went down, going to the kitchen and, without making any sound, opened the door slowly to look inside of the room. There was a blond girl, maybe around 15 or 16 years old by her size, hair tied up and, for what it looked to be. She was wearing a white shirt with long sleeves, brown small shorts and a pair of white stockings and black shoes. Now, whom she was and how she was inside the shop? A demon? Could not be, Lucia did not feel any smell that would indentificate her as it.

            The red haired woman step back for a moment. ‘Alright, now what?´. Lucia still thought it was a dream of some. She went to the bathroom to wash up her face, to see if she was able to ‘wake up’. When she went back to the kitchen: there was no one. ´I’m getting crazy, aren’t I?´. In the table had a plate with some pancakes, strawberries by one side in a small cup and a glass that was filled with what might be coffee. Lucia couldn’t lie, all that looked delicious and she was hungry! Now… where the child was at? What was happening?!

            Maybe this was a really strange dream, one with delicious smell, but a dream. Well, dream or not, she was not going to waste the food on the table, right? Just taking a small sip from the coffee and..

-¨Good morning!¨- And now Lucia had coffee on her nose thanks to the surprise she just had, again, and almost chock a bit with it while turing around to see the girl, who now had a worried look over her face by how the hunter react. -¨Oh no, oh no, I’m sorry!¨- the girl said while the elder coughs a bit, also looking that her pajama top had a big brown mark. What a way to start the day, right?

-¨It’s alright¨- Lucia tried to say between coughs, seeing how the young girl was looking for some tissues. -¨I didn’t expected all this to happen, thought it was a dream¨- the woman laugh a little while grabbed the tissues that the girl gave her.

-¨Oh no, it was my fault, I should have said something that I was coming on here. I really apologize.¨- the girl smiled, for later extending her hand to the woman. -¨almost forgot! I’m Patty, nice to meet you… Lucia, right?¨

This girl was begin really sweet and showed a lot of innocence, seemed like a good girl. Lucia took her hand and shake it, giving her a smile.

-¨You got that right, Patty. How did you…¨

-¨About your name or how am I in here?¨

-¨Both things.¨- the red haired one looked how Patty sat in one of the chairs, while she started eating. -¨Did you already ate?¨

-¨I did before leaving home, it’s okay. I know of you thanks to Mr. Morrison, but I believe he forgot to tell you I was coming here.¨- Actually, he could have, yet either Lucia was too deep in her sleep while the phone sound and never answer, or he told her face-to-face and who knows where her mind was. -¨should have waited one day to come up here.¨

-¨It’s all good Patty. And, how did you get here or know the place?¨

-¨Some years ago, Mr. Morrison gave Dante a work: taking care of me.¨- while hearing what she said, Lucia stop from eating, only grabbing the coffee and drinking it slowly, listening to the girls story.

Apparently, Dante was told that he needed to protect Patty because he needed to take her to some place, lawyers, family and money, and of course, demons were in the middle of it. Turns out the child was only suppose to distract the demons from the real person that was into the big deal, making Dante angry, seeing how in the world there can be humans as cruel as demons. Patty even told her that, after when his mission was done, Dante would take her back again to the orphanage she lived in, turns out he allowed her to visit him every day, sometimes cleaning up the mess he calls his ‘home’, but other times were playing cards and many other things.

-¨So you two got very close?¨

-¨Yup! Even sometimes I see him like a big brother to me, other times a father.¨- At the end, Patty did grabbed some of the fruits in Lucia’s plate, with no problem coming from the red haired hunter.

By those words, it made Lucia’s heart warm a bit, as what Patty told her, she now lives with her mom, her biological mom, but never had a father or a male figure that could be associated with such a role, just like her.

A noise coming from the front door called out the attention of both of them. It was the door. Lucia stand up first and walked to the entrance, begin followed by Patty, almost as using the hunter as a shield if it was anything bad. In the middle of the place there was a woman, maybe on her late 30’s or early 40’s, short black hair, white jacket and black pants and… did she had a giant bazooka on her back? Nothing around the air pointed that she was a demon at all.

-¨Lady!¨- the voice of the girl sound excited and happy, while she went to where the woman (Lady… What kind of name is that?) Was standing, welcoming to the girl with open arms in a hug.

-¨Well, well, look who do we have here. Been a long time, Patty, don’t you think?¨- Lady spoke while putting her hand on the girls head, taking off her dark sunglasses, showing a red eye and a blue eye. -¨And you, must be Lucy. Right?¨

Finally, Lucia came back to earth, still thinking how such a small woman was walking around like a normal person with such a heavy thing. -¨Um, yes, that is me. Actually is Lucia, but same thing.¨

-¨I came to pick you up for your mission, remember?¨ - Well, shit, she didn’t. The talking with Patty made her forget about it. From today, she swears that distractions will be over. -¨ I’ll give you time to change, unless you want to go in your pajama with a big coffee mark.¨

Lucia face was red as her hair by the shame. Didn’t thought twice and excuse herself to go to change. What a morning, and it’s just 11 A.M. After putting her working clothes –her classic white sweater, dark pants and brown boots- , Lucia left the shop with Lady, who left her bazooka in the shop and told the red devil to leave her weapons, that for now it would be just getting the information.

The work was this one: a man who worked in a graveyard start to notice every morning some graves were open, tombstones out of their places and the bodies were no where to find. Someone would say that it was people who wanted to make witchcraft with human parts, but the weirdest thing is that all the tombs that were stolen were from children. Another person who worked in the graveyard said that one night noticed someone in front of one of the graves, dressed in a long white dress and murmuring words. The man tried to get close to the person, but by seeing their face he ran away. He couldn’t remember how it looked very well, only remember that after looking at it, made a loud yelling and felt more people were around.

-¨So, what you think it is Lucy?¨

Both Lady and Lucia already left the place, trying to think better what happened in that place. To the red haired devil made her think in an old story from her land, of a woman’s spirit who stole kids from their parents, thinking it was hers. It was already a theory for now. Lady thought that could be a kind of demon trying to get dead children souls to manipulate them and use them for their own good.

-¨At this point, anything is possible. Now, when do we get back and look around?¨- Lucia start walking with Lady, going to a small food place to get something to drink. -¨The faster the better¨

-¨Tonight it’s the day we will, Lucy.¨- Lady hand her a water bottle to her. -¨If it’s not a problem to you.¨

-¨Not at all. Just give me an hour and I’ll be there.¨

-¨I feel we should be around 12 A.M. Doubt any demon like to make things early, while everyone is awake.¨

-¨You are right about that. Shall we go back to the shop to pick our stuffs?¨

Both woman walked to the ‘Devil May Cry’ store, knowing each other a bit better. Lady knows Dante from many years ago, around twenty years or so. Sometimes she used to give missions to him to work, just for him or for both, kind of similar of what was doing with Lucia at the moment. Lady also told her that they were good friend, sometimes – always – tend to have their fights, just like any working partner (just that Lady had shot, stab, and punched Dante by the anger of something stupid he had done), but even like that they were very close.

Lucia, by the curiosity, asked her if Dante always been a serious person, just for the human to laugh.

-¨I really doubt that was a joke.¨-

-¨Sorry, Lucy. It’s just that he is not the kind of person to know what begin serious is. Sure, he does have his moments, but it’s just the 1% of the time. Why, something happened while you worked with him?¨

-¨Yes. Didn’t speak too much, kind of cold and always just going to the point. I even told Morrison and he said that the day he gave Dante the work, he was like that.¨

Both woman got silent. Lady was confused and now curious, since Dante was someone who never stops talking or begin someone cocky. Turning like that from the night to the morning. Meanwhile to Lucia, well, at this point she was even having doubts if the man who helped her was actually Dante or someone else, by the earlier description that Lady was giving her.

When the girls arrived at the shop, they noticed that one of the doors were open. Maybe Patty left and didn’t closed, they tough. Either way, both of them walked slowly to the shop, looking around for any signal of the child or anything else. Lady decided that she would look upside of the store, while Lucia looked on the kitchen to look for Patty.

The red haired demon walked into the kitchen slowly, looking around the place. Everything seem to be completely normal. Then she hear a noise coming from under the table. It was Patty. She was hiding and shaking under the table, with her head down. The woman kneel infront of her to calm her, putting her hand over her blond hair.

-¨Shhh… Everything is all right, sweetheart. It’s me, Lucia. Nothing to fear.¨

The girl, still with her head down, went to hug the older one, putting her head in her chest, feeling safe. Lucia was going to put her hand again on her hair until she smell something out of normal. ‘Blood and suffer. The smell of a demon’. It was the child. She was not actually Patty. The ‘child’ raised up the head, showing that it had no skin, no eyes, not even a mouth; only some strange dark holes playing those roles on the face. The body started to get all rotten and dirty, just like the hair.

Lucia just stared for a moment, surprised to all what was happening. The creature was about to attack, she didn’t noticed some small claws in it’s hands, but she acted fast, holding one of the arms of the creature while with the other hand, who triggered and became black with long sharped claws, stabbed the creature in the chest, seeing that no blood came from the body, but the creature made a sound of pain.

Next thing she did was stand herself, still holding the creature, now holding instead of the arms it was the head, making it looking at her.

-¨I’m not a fan of trouble kids, so we can try to make things by the nice way, or things is gonna get worse.¨

-¨Hu…Hunter…S-Spar…¨

‘Dante. They were looking for him’, it was what Lucia assumed by the words. By the distraction of her thinking, the creature attacked in in her face, making it free and running away from the place. Instead of thinking in the pain of the attack, the followed the creature till the entrance of the shop, but it was too late and escaped, they were too fast.

-¨I tried to stop it.¨ - Oh that’s true, Lady as also in the around. The red haired hunter turned to see her upstairs, holding a gun. Lucia did hear some gunshots, but didn’t gave it a lot attention. -¨What the fuck was that thing?¨

-¨No idea, but whatever it was, they were looking for Dante. Most important, where is Patty? Is she there? Is she okay?¨

After the questions, Patty came out from what was the room where the hunter was sleeping at, showing no signs of begin hurt, making the woman feel good. Now, they need to focus on the creature that was on the shop, so they asked the girl about it, saying that not so long ago, less than an hour ago, she hear the door opening and it was a child covering part of the face. Curious it was that the child looked exactly just like her, but did not gave a lot matter. They asked for Dante, and when she denied his presence, the child started to get violent, in which Patty decided to protect herself hiding in the room.

-¨This man indeed only knows is to get into trouble.¨- Lady spoke while walking down the stairs. -¨Can’t blame him a lot, with begin the son of Sparda, someone who betrayed the demons to protect the humans, every demon would like to kill anyone with his blood for such a thing.¨

-¨And seems no one got the memo that he is in the demon world now.¨

-¨Either way, this means we need to give a lot protection to this place, and to ourselves.¨- The black haired woman took her bazooka where she left it before and walked to Lucia. -¨A part of me tells me that thing is involved to our little job, don’t you think so, Lucy?¨

-¨Indeed.¨ - Both of them stared at the empty street where the creature ran away, leaving some dirt on the ground that might work for them to follow it.

Lady left the shop and closed the doors, leaving Lucia and Patty alone in the place. It was almost 2 P.M, which means she would have to wait almost ten hours to go to the graveyard. She could use part of the time to finish looking at the shop if something else made that creature. The woman, while thinking, felt that she was begin stared for a long time. She looked at the child who was looking at her hand that was still triggered with the black long claws.

Lucia hide her arm behind, excusing herself and going to the bathroom, while the girl was following her with the look, surprised and confused. Of couse she didn’t told Patty that she was a demon, didn’t wanted to get in detail. Now that thinking about it… Did Lady noticed it too? If so, why she didn’t asked or said anything? Whatever, it was not the hour to get a headache.

The rest of the day was normal, both of them ate in the shop, talked about some stuffs, just like what was the work that the red haired woman got, and if the creature that attacked was related to it. Patty also asked about what happened to Lucia’s arm when she saw it earlier, and she was honest that she was a demon, something that the girl took it very well, saying that she already knew most of the people who worked with Dante were demons, and so he was, that she find it funny that demons were the ones hunting demons, or that there were demons who protect the humans.

Time pass really fast, it was already 10 P.M. Patty had already left, her mom picked her up, leaving Lucia alone in the shop, getting ready to go to the graveyard and make the work. Picked her daggers and swords, all set to work, of course not letting the coin behind. Since she started to work in the shop, she keep it on her pocket, as a good luck charm, and for now have worked very well.

It took an hour to Lucia to get into the place. Lady was already there, waving her hand to get closer.

-¨Finally, for a moment I tough you would leave me alone.¨

-¨Either way, maybe we got a bit early¨

-¨Maybe, but we can prepare from now, unless the demon had set up plans for later and wants to show up now.¨

The last part made Lucia laugh a little. Both of them got inside of the place, watching first the graves to see if everything it was normal for now. After it, they end up setting up in different places, Lady taking the north and Lucia the south.

Some minutes later after separating, Lady saw the figure that one of the workers described. A tall ‘person’, dressed in white, in front of one of the tombstone that was open and in front of it had two creatures, just like the one that saw on the shop, taking out the body of a child. Seem to be like some kind of ritual, hearing some strange whispers coming from the person, seeing how the corpse started to move all the sudden.

Lady shot to the corpse, knowing that maybe it wouldn’t stop the ritual, but at least got their attention.

-¨Seems that you don’t know that it is really bad for disturbing the dead, ma’am’-

Lady looked directly at the body of the demon, who was like their leader: a feminine face all ripped off, rotten, red glowing eyes, and a mouth all destroyed, filled with scars. The body looked like of someone who haven’t eaten for months, more bone that meat as it.

**-¨You ungrateful human! How dare you? Leave my children alone!¨**

-¨Really doubt they are your child, besides, I should ask you by the bad to leave this place.¨- The woman hold her faithful bayonet infront of the four demons, preparing to shot. -¨From this world, forever.¨-

The demon odered to attack Lady, moving as fast to try to hold her, but with the knife of the bayonet she was able to move fast and attack first. Unfortunally, that didn’t kill them, only moved far away from her. She hear the demon summoning more of the creatures to attack her, even if they were more, it didn’t scared Lady, yet she was asking where Lucia was at.

Good for her, just like if she called her with her mind, the red haired hunter appeared, shooting her daggers to the necks and head of some of the demons.

-¨You were already worrying me, Lucy¨

-¨Sorry for making you wait.¨- Lucia stand over one of the tombstones, looking at all the demons and the leader one, this last one looking at her with hatred and screamed when saw what Lucia was holding on her hand: the head of the creature that invaded the shop ealier.-¨I had some business to make¨-

The hunter threw the head infront of the demon, who couldn’t stop screaming ‘My child!’, kneeling infront of the head while an strange smoke left from it, which end up somehow grow taller. Great.

-¨This is no good at all¨- Lady told to Lucia when the red haired woman got side to side with her.

-¨No, this is good.¨- She said, while staring at the leader and then at the smaller demons around. They were seven in total. -¨Got an idea, unless you don’t like blowing up giant demons as balloons¨- With that, Lady smirk at her, both preparing to fight against the demons.

And so it was, which wasn’t easy at all killing the small minions of the demon. Some of them were tought, very fast, but all at the end were laying on the floor, while the demon consumed the smoke that the bodies left. At this point the demon was around more of two metters, arms got long and sharp and their red eyes were glowing ever more. A loud scream came out from it, staring at both demon hunters.

- **¨You… You will pay for this!¨**

The demon attacked to both of them, with one of their large arms punching on the ground, making both hunters separate from each other to avoid the attack. Now that that one was the only left, they needed a plan and quick. Lucia stared at the demon who was about to attack again in the same way, she throw a pair of daggers to the eyes, making the demon feel in pain and gaining some time.

-¨Lady, attack by the legs! Shot it!¨

-¨What you got on your mind?!¨- She knew it was not going to be easy, still got prepared her guns to attack.

Without getting an answer from the woman, and realizing the demon got in position to attack again, Lucia took her swords and attacked back to the demon. Even with hurting around the body a little, it would work, of at least that’s how she tought. They were able to cut one of the arms and destroy half of the face,

Lady attacked by far, trying to hit as she was told, but end up hitting in some other parts – even if it was good, cause the giant demon was already getting out of energy -. The demon was kneeling on the ground by the pain, both of them thinking it was dead. By surprised, the creature attacked one last time, this time just to Lucia, but she was faster by cutting off the other arm, for then impulsing herself to jump over the demon and put her feet on both sides of the torso, while putting her swords over the neck.

Before sliding off the troath, she hear a whisper from the demon.

-¨You... Are like us...But you are weak...Joining the humans...Pathethic.¨- No more words came out after Lucia ended up with the demon's life, cutting off the head with a clean slide.

The red haired hunter got on the ground was again, watching as the body disolved into nothing, but only dust, just like the other child bodies did. Now there was nothing, just the two hunters in an empty dark graveyard. Work was done. Both of them feel satisfied, even Lucia was now sitting on the ground, taking a breath from the job. Lady did the same, putting a hand over her back while smiling at her.

-¨So, how was your first hunt?¨

-¨Nothing like i haven't done before, but i think i won't forget this at all.¨- Lucia smiled at her back, taking those few minutes they have to relax. -¨Good thing we are done for today.¨

-¨You just said it, for today.¨

Both of them got into a moment of silent, just for the red haired hunter making an question to the other woman. -¨Earlier, on the shop... Did you noticed that, after the creature scaped, you...¨

-¨Saw you arm? Yes. No need to worry, sweetheart, you are not the first demon i meet that hunts others. All my working partners are demons, my damn girlfriend is one too! So don't worry, Lucy, no judgement.¨

The red haired hunter smiled back again. Before saying anything else, Lady spoke again. -¨Now, where did you got those swords?¨

Lucia stared at them, a blue and red one, each one with a gem that looked like a head, or actually, a head as it. -¨Well hello there, Agni and Rudra. Long time haven't seen those two. Where you found them?¨

-¨Patty told me about them and other weapons. She says that Dante used to put them on a room and barely use them, mostly end up there for months getting in dust. So I decided to take them for a walk.¨

-¨Good that you have a new kit, a girl always needs to be prepared.¨- Lady stand up and cleaned her pants, then gave a hand to Lucia to help her stand up. -¨C'mon, let me take you to the shop, we need to take a shower and sleep, tomorrow we will get the pay.¨

Lucia stand and walked away of the place with Lady till her motorcycle to go to the shop. Today was a hard day, worse was to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im slow and hate english and i don't know how to make fighting scenes ok? ok  
> twitter for shitposting: ValsTrashCan


End file.
